


Chasing A Feeling

by justziang



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justziang/pseuds/justziang
Summary: 再一次。尼爾在他耳邊喘息，他覺得他和尼爾的世界開始碰撞塌陷，一去不返。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 27





	Chasing A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> 與前一篇《Heat》相關，不影響閱讀但讀了更美味  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666578

「我得說你雖然很會開鎖，但卻不是個好老師。」尼爾在嘗試第十次解開不同類型的鎖時抬頭看向他，嘴角帶著放鬆且愜意的微笑，他沉默了幾秒評估尼爾這句話的涵義，還有緊壓在撬鎖工具上的修長手指，他們花了大半時間理解機械原理和技巧，還有過多的分心和轉移話題，尼爾擁有太多他不必回答的問題，同時也明白他的避重就輕，尼爾並不是這麼認真的要他給出答案，只是帶著研究者的探索精神，在嘗試解讀不擅長的事物時一併嘗試解讀他。

  
「別誤會，我知道這是任務所需，並不是在抱怨。」像是看出他嚴肅表情下的謹慎，尼爾的笑加深了些許，低下頭再度專注在手上的訓練當中，沉靜的橄欖綠曈眸被纖長的睫毛掩蓋，不經意又精準拿捏他們之間的界線。

  
  
「那又是為了什麼？」他如尼爾所願的開口問道，同時調整姿勢讓自己看起來不那麼緊繃，酷刑能讓人十八個小時後吐露秘密，相處長達幾百個小時也足以讓人鬆懈，他一直在劃定界線，對於過去或未來的事物緘口不言，他想著過去的尼爾也是如此的，每句話和每個動作都謹慎小心，深怕毀去那些得來不易的平衡，即使如此仍有些失守的細碎片刻，無論是帶著疲倦回答他的眼神太過柔軟，還是看到他受傷的語氣太過著急，都讓他嫉妒一無所知的自己，在此時此刻為時已晚的緬懷他的失去。

「我很好奇你是怎麼知道要如何說服我加入你的，但後來想想這是一個愚蠢的問題。」尼爾輕巧的將工具用適當的角度卡進鎖頭，他非常確信尼爾並不需要花這麼多時間對付它，他容許自己讓尼爾這麼做了，尼爾不可能不明白這點，更是利用了他的縱容來試探他。

  
「這並不愚蠢，尼爾，你只是還沒有真正習慣這種看待世界的方式。」

  
「該發生的已經發生了。」尼爾輕巧的接過他的話頭，看起來甚至沒有因為被提醒無數次的事實感到困擾，「告訴我，這是一個無法回答的問題嗎？」  
  


他看著尼爾坦率的眼睛，此時此刻他是如此年輕，對於自己的一切是如此確信，此時尼爾不會明白自己會知道如何說服他，只是因為他深知尼爾選擇再度回去開門的理由，和他不得不做的釋然，只要這關乎人類的存亡，他可以捨棄一切， _甚至他自己_ ，直到最後一刻尼爾才容許自己露出真心的笑意， _讓我走吧_ ，從有序奔向無序的必然中對他微笑，讓結束成為了起始。

「如果你能在更短的時間內解開那個鎖，或許我會告訴你。」  
  


「很公平。」尼爾笑了出來，狀似無辜的向他遞出工具，「希望這是我唯一的失誤。」  
  


「我們會知道的。」他想起在倉庫中致命的窒息，和尼爾看著笨拙開鎖的他後終於明白什麼的無奈表情，他已經學會不再分辨何為因果。  
  


他走向尼爾，耐心的再次示範他已經駕輕就熟的謎題，他所做的不只是將一名物理學碩士訓練成絕佳的探員──或是間諜──他必須將自己的價值觀和情感放到最末位，不去思考他看見的紅色吊飾和最後一個道別，但他疏離尼爾的同時也燃起了難以拒絕的好奇心，訓練與計劃的過程可說是枯燥乏味，他曾想過自己未來怎麼能狠下心來讓一個人為了他死在遙遠的過去，他信奉的信條像把匕首插進他的心臟無情扭轉，那些必然發生的必會發生，他花費數年終於找到仍一無所知的尼爾時，他甚至考慮了幾秒思考他就此錯過尼爾後可能的光景。

  
「啊，這開始有點道理了。」尼爾的表情像個發現新玩具的孩子，「我可以再試一次嗎？」  
  
  


  
_再一次。_ 尼爾在他耳邊喘息，他覺得他和尼爾的世界開始碰撞塌陷，一去不返。

  
再往奧斯陸的貨櫃裡他並沒有這麼天真的認為尼爾會真的把他的故事告訴他，他隱藏了太多秘密在他漂亮的眼睛裡，淺淺的微笑帶著超乎尋常的在意與好奇，但並不如他年輕時的那樣帶著青澀與熱情，那是一個經過歲月洗禮過後的沉著眼神，包覆在他優雅而自制的姿態之下像個半真半假的預言， _若我們還站在這裡，你也還在乎，我就告訴你我的人生故事。_ 他看多了這種壓抑情緒的焦躁，但若他再看清楚一些他會知道這些來自於無法排解的思念。

  
看著熟悉的雙眼絲毫不認識自己的那一刻他明白了他們始終是彼此的迴圈，追著對方既熟悉又陌生的幻影完成他們必定的旅途，他無法忍受看到年輕的尼爾失望的眼神，那就和尼爾在未來極盡掩飾卻被他發覺的眼神如出一轍，在他們之間有些難以言說的聯繫，那並不只是出乎於吸引力或是其他表面上的原因，在飯店裡他看到尼爾慵懶而散漫的從廁間出來時他還沒明白自己看到了什麼景象，就已經為此喉頭發緊幾乎失去控制，他在裡頭花了太久的時間，尼爾指節上的淺淺齒痕像過於私密的耳語讓他忍不住別過視線，若他明白尼爾是因為未來的自己才展現出這個模樣，他將不會錯失這個機會。

  
一如現在。他在尼爾低聲央求時俯身吻上他。

  
起初他們跌跌撞撞的擁吻像急於肢體接觸的青少年，任務中出了差錯，只要再錯失幾分鐘的時間他就得拖上整個宇宙陪葬，腎上腺素讓他們亢奮得毫無睡意，他喝掉了尼爾的伏特加通寧，在尼爾過於露骨的視線下伸進他的褲頭，讓他發出一聲小小的嗚咽，他知道這對尼爾來說一點都不公平，他似乎總是擁有控制權的那一方，無知是最強大的優勢，也是關乎自由意志的弔詭辯證，但在這件事上他和尼爾一樣一無所知，他長時間保持的距離只需要一個晚上就能打破，他用吻探索著尼爾的身軀就像探索未知的謎團，他知道每一道新添的傷疤都是時間流動的標記，尼爾曾經只需編排算式與理論的手如今能毫不猶豫的扣下扳機，或是用發顫的手指解開他的拉鍊急切的將他的陰莖含進嘴裡，他從尼爾耳後順著往後抓緊他總是凌亂的髮絲，讓他從喉間溢出一絲愉悅的呻吟，震動的酥麻讓他抓得更緊了，尼爾急促的鼻息撒在他小腹上，手下情不自禁的抓著自己的陰莖套弄著想要更多。

  
「尼爾。」他撫著他濕潤的眼角，讓那泛紅的唇離開他，抬起他的下頷用拇指輕輕摩挲，「還不是時候。」

  
尼爾因為他語帶警告的字句繃緊身軀，他的眼裡閃過難耐且沈迷的光芒，於是就這麼硬著也沒有再碰過，加重含吮他敏感的頂端像在挑釁他，同時他的臉卻又看起來足夠無辜，他拉著尼爾吻上那紅腫的唇，推擠著將他帶到床邊脫去他們剩餘的衣物，拿來潤滑液塗在他股間，在替尼爾擴張的同時把他壓在床上用嘴包覆他的性器，預料之外的動作讓尼爾悶哼著隱忍著快感，雙腿無所適從的踢動抽搐，他把尼爾壓得更緊了，手指模仿性交的節奏抽插，直到他發出帶著哭腔的哀求他，在急促的喘息中射進他嘴裡。

  
「天啊。」尼爾在他的笑聲裡呻吟，「別告訴我你要停在這裡了。」

  
「當然不是。」他笑著再次覆上他，親吻感覺好極了，他讓尼爾翻身背對他，他扶著頂端拓開濕軟的穴口，在他高潮後的敏感中緩慢的操他，尼爾將所有呻吟都埋在枕頭裡，他撥開尼爾汗濕的髮絲，抬起他的頭要他記得呼吸，即使他知道尼爾能夠撐過那必要的四十五秒，重獲空氣的尼爾大口喘氣並下意識的縮緊後穴，他倒是沒有預料到這個，他往後讓尼爾靠進他懷裡，他的性器因為剛剛的刺激再度挺立，重心的改變使他進得更深，尼爾倒抽了一口氣掙扎卻因為他緊緊抓著而動彈不得，尼爾混亂的轉頭輕蹭他，微微搔癢的觸感讓他笑了出來，尼爾發出一聲不滿的輕哼，低啞的聲線酥麻的像是在舔吻他的雙耳， _我在床上也要聽你的嗎？_

  
他真該聽聽他說話的語氣，埋怨的語氣軟得像是下一刻就要化成了水，他的回答是加快速度在他體內輾磨前列腺，他握住尼爾的性器毫無章法的套弄，驟然加快的節奏讓尼爾無法招架癱軟在他身上，像在海中沉浮的小舟承接他的力道，在他埋在尼爾體內高潮的同時，尼爾雙腿大敞帶著羞恥的弧度射了出來。

  
「但你 _想要_ 這麼做。」他啄吻著尼爾汗濕的光裸背脊，散漫的窩在廉價旅店的套房裡，再過些時候他們會後悔這麼糟蹋他們能睡覺的地方，他能感受在高潮的瞬間尼爾的顫抖與哀鳴，意識到尼爾喜歡這個，或許太過喜歡了，於是他保守的給了一個不算回答的答案。

  
尼爾瞇著眼睛昏昏欲睡，說出的含糊語句卻直白得令人困窘，「你不也喜歡？」

  
最後是他頂著面無表情的臉花錢請人換過床單，忍著審視的視線試著不被尼爾洗澡的水聲分心，或許早就在他們只要了一間房時就露出了端倪，等他洗完澡後尼爾已經捲在被單裡露出一頭亂髮，他坐到床邊輕揉他的頭時尼爾在昏暗的光線裡直直看著他，「我讓你想起誰？」

  
「某個來自過去與未來的人。」他跟著爬進床被裡，兩人雙腳交纏著靠得更近。

  
「這甚至不是個答案，」尼爾瞇著眼睛微笑起來，「我讓你不耐煩了嗎？」

  
「你問太多了。」他用指尖勾勒他的微笑，不帶一絲責備的語氣讓尼爾放鬆地閉上眼睛。

  
「如果我不再問問題，你會吻我嗎？」

  
尼爾快要被睡意給淹沒了，他想著那些可能發生的，他終究會如他所願的吻上他。


End file.
